Light apparatuses are widely used in human life. With the current LED (Light Emitted Diode) technologies, light apparatuses have much better power efficiency and stability compared with past light technology.
Nevertheless, light source is critical to provide living quality of an environment. Specifically, for different applications and different environment, different light requirements may be needed to optimize the light performance. Therefore, it is always important and helpful to discover new needs and find a novel technology solution to solve its technical problems.